


Kinktober 2020 Day 18: Petplay

by BlackLightNightLight (BorealLights)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Overuse of the word “puppy”, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Puppy Play, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Yes he’s both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BlackLightNightLight
Summary: “Does puppy miss his master’s touch that much?” Jaskier cooed, moving to straddle Geralt’s thighs, the hem of his shirt barely hiding his own erection. Geralt nodded without hesitation, hands twitching by his sides as though he longed to touch. As a reward for being good, Jaskier ran one finger up his puppy’s twitching length, giving him a taste of the stimulation he craved.Jaskier wished he had more time (and energy) to tease Geralt, but as it was, he himself was feeling empty, and was aching for his puppy.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947607
Comments: 33
Kudos: 133





	Kinktober 2020 Day 18: Petplay

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Day 18!! I’m just a slow writer, haha.
> 
> Huge thank you, as always, to the Geraskier Discord, I would be lost without you 🥺
> 
> Another big thank you to Mia for betaing this, it would be so much worse without you!
> 
> A final note before we begin: It’s not discussed in the fic, but everything is pre negotiated! They have a system of safewords in place, and Geralt has given his enthusiastic consent. I just couldn’t think of a way to add that without interrupting the flow of the story or starting it awkwardly.
> 
> Also it never comes up but Jaskier is a mob boss. It’s not important to know.

It was always nice to see his pet kneeling naked by his feet, Jaskier thought. Geralt looked good resting his head on Jaskier’s knee, looking up at him pleadingly, shifting his weight back and forth in anticipation. Jaskier ran a soothing hand through his hair, watching as Geralt closed his eyes in bliss. With his paperwork for the day was done, there was nothing stopping him from having a bit of fun.

“Such a good puppy, waiting so patiently for me to finish. You’ve been a very good boy, haven’t you, Geralt?” he cooed, continuing to pet his beloved puppy.

“Yes s-“

Jaskier tugged lightly at the leash in his other hand- not enough to choke his puppy, but enough to cut him off. “Good puppies don’t talk, Geralt. You know this.” They stared at each other for several heartbeats before Geralt ducked his head with a whimper, the tags on his collar jingling softly. Jaskier began petting his head again, silent praise for his good boy.

“Geralt, would you like to play with Master?” Jaskier asked, though he knew what the answer would be. Instantly Geralt perked up, staring at Jaskier with wide eyes. When he nodded, Geralt gave an excited whine, eagerly pawing at Jaskier’s slacks until Jaskier tugged at the leash with a sharp hiss. “Puppies don’t use their hands either, Geralt.”

He wasn’t expecting Geralt to growl defiantly as he popped the button on Jaskier’s pants, harshly tugging the zipper down. He eagerly pulled Jaskier’s cock out, licking at the head before Jaskier finally gathered his wits and gave a sharp tug on the leash. Geralt struggled for a moment before letting himself be pulled away, hunching his shoulders as he whined piteously, looking up at Jaskier pleadingly. Jaskier remained unmoved, lifting one eyebrow to glare at him.

“I thought I had trained you better than that, Geralt. Bad puppies don’t get rewards. Bad puppies don’t get fucked by their masters, or get to rut into their master like the beast they are.” Jaskier said, ignoring how wide Geralt’s eyes got, or how he shifted to a more comfortable position as his cock began to visibly harden, the ring Jaskier had slipped on just hours earlier providing a nice contrast to his puppy’s pale skin. He knew exactly what Geralt liked. “Bad puppies have to take what their master gives them… now are you going to continue to be bad, or are you going to roll over onto your back for your master like a good puppy?”

Geralt looked undecided for a few seconds before letting out a tiny sigh and crawling over to the plush rug in the center of the room. He lay down, on his back, just as instructed, before giving Jaskier an unimpressed look. “Oh don’t be like that darling, you’re acting like a brat,” Jaskier broke character, just for a second, before smoothing his features back into smug superiority. “Good puppy. Stay.”

Unhurried, Jaskier slid off his patent leather shoes, leaving them carefully at the foot of his chair. He took his time stripping, gently laying his slacks out on his desk, resting his suit jacket across the back of his chair, and neatly folding his tie. He could see Geralt starting to squirm impatiently as he slowly rolled up the sleeves of his shirt before sliding his boxers off.

When Jaskier finally walked over, Geralt was letting out low little whines, his hands digging into the carpet, probably in an effort not to touch himself. His cock stood proudly at attention, and Jaskier regretted that he hadn’t prepared himself ahead of time. Swiping a container of lube off the top of the nearby side table, Jaskier knelt at his puppy’s side.

“Very good boy, Geralt. I was watching, and I saw how well you resisted touching yourself. I’m so proud of my puppy,” he cooed, gently petting Geralt’s head, delighting in how Geralt leaned into the touch. Geralt halfway closed his eyes in contentment before giving Jaskier’s wrist a gentle kiss. Jaskier scowled fondly, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. Watching him, Geralt moved to press another kiss to Jaskier’s palm, smirking.

“Oh you smooth bastard! Stop distracting me!” Jaskier pouted as Geralt moved to kiss each of his fingertips before sucking Jaskier’s thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it playfully, challenging Jaskier with a heated look. “Oh ho, naughty puppy wants to play, does he?”

Jaskier let his voice drop an octave as he pulled his thumb out of Geralt’s mouth, drawing it gently across his bottom lip. Geralt whined quietly in response when Jaskier pulled away, lifting his head to chase after the gentle touch.

“Oh, does puppy miss his master’s touch that much?” Jaskier murmured softly and sweetly, finally moving to straddle Geralt’s thighs, the hem of his shirt barely hiding his own erection. Geralt nodded without hesitation, hands twitching by his sides as though he longed to touch. As a reward for being good, Jaskier ran one finger up his puppy’s twitching length, giving him a taste of the stimulation he craved.

Jaskier wished he had more time (and energy) to tease Geralt, but as it was, he himself was feeling empty and was aching for his puppy’s cock. Without further ado, he popped the cap on the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. It’d been a while since he’d prepared himself, usually letting Geralt open him up on his thick fingers. Still, it was worth doing it himself, just to watch Geralt’s pupils expand, almost completely eclipsing the gold of his lovely eyes. It was nice to be appreciated like this, he thought, eyes fluttering shut as he easily slid one finger into himself. He probably could have started with two he was so loose, but Geralt wasn’t the only one Jaskier felt like teasing.

Below him, Geralt whined as Jaskier bucked into his own touch. Cracking an eye open, he made sure his puppy wasn’t doing anything naughty, like touching himself… but no. Geralt was watching him intently, his hands still clutching the rug under him. Jaskier was almost disappointed- almost. Then he slid a second finger inside, and his eyes shut of their own accord when he spread them.

“S-soon, puppy. I’m almost ready for you,” he gasped, probably adding his third finger a little too soon, his other hand going to rest against Geralt’s chest, helping to keep Jaskier upright as he leaned forward for a better angle. He couldn’t help the moans that fell from his lips as each thrust of his fingers grazed his sweet spot, even if he couldn’t press against it the way he wanted to.

Jaskier jumped when a strong pair of calloused hands rested against his thighs. He opened his eyes to glare down at his puppy, who was smirking again, unrepentant, even as his thumbs gently massaged the soft flesh underneath them.

“Puppy… what did I tell you about touching?” Jaskier’s voice wobbled annoyingly as he pulled his fingers out of himself; he was feeling empty and open, longing just to sink himself down onto the dick in front of him, but he couldn’t. Not while his puppy was being bad. But Geralt could hear his tone falter, if his widening grin was anything to go by. It took all of Jaskier’s willpower to gather his knees under him and made as if to get off of Geralt. Instantly Geralt drew his hands away, whining piteously. “That’s what I thought. Keep your hands above your head, puppy.”

Geralt slowly obeyed, whimpering as he gave Jaskier his best impression of a pout. Jaskier knew that if he gave in, his puppy would never forget it… but by now he was tired of playing, his own dick painfully hard between his legs, his hole clenching down on nothing. He crawled up the firm body beneath him, until he was hovering just over Geralt’s very hard cock. Without even waiting, Jaskier reached back, lined Geralt up, and slid down.

They both let out nearly identical whines of pleasure as Jaskier adjusted to the sudden weight inside him, and Geralt to the sudden tight heat around him. For just a handful of heartbeats they were still, staring at each other. Then Jaskier adjusted himself, raising himself up on his knees before dropping down, a punched out groan falling from his lips. He set a quick pace, hands braced on Geralt’s stomach for leverage. Below him, Geralt was panting, a stream of constant whines coming from his mouth.

“Oh gods you’re so good for me, puppy, you feel so good Geralt!” Jaskier gasped, and got a pleased whine in return. He continued to moan his praise as he rode Geralt, each press against his prostate driving him closer to the edge. Coming untouched wasn’t a skill Jaskier had, though, so he wrapped a hand around himself. It only took a few short thrusts before he was coming across Geralt’s chest with a cry of his lover’s name. Quickly regaining his breath, Jaskier carefully crawled off of Geralt, who gave a pitiful whine, his cock still an angry red.

“I didn’t forget about you, pup,” Jaskier assured him, reaching out with a trembling hand to release the cockring that prevented Geralt from reaching his peak. As soon as it was loose, Geralt gave a sigh, then yelped when Jaskier wrapped a hand a little too tightly around him. “Sorry, love. You did so well for me, my puppy. Come for me.”

With only a couple pumps, Geralt arched up with a wordless cry, his own come mingling with Jaskier’s on his chest. Not wanting to overwhelm Geralt, Jaskier took him his hand away, smiling sweetly down at the panting figure of his lover. Geralt’s eyes were hazy, though he seemed happy and content. Still, there were better places to work through the afterhaze than on the carpet.

“Mmm, Geralt, darling, you were so good for me… keep being my good boy and go lay down on the futon?” Jaskier asked gently. It took Geralt a few seconds to respond with a slow nod. Jaskier helped Geralt to his feet with more care than he needed to, keeping an eye on him as he wandered over to the very comfortable sofa Jaskier kept in his office for exactly this reason. Only once Geralt was sitting down did Jaskier grab a few wet wipes from the package tucked away in a drawer, as well as a small Gatorade and some fruit gummies before joining him. Geralt cuddled up to Jaskier as soon as he sat down, letting the other clean him up.

Jaskier continued to offer praises as he opened the package of snacks, hand feeding them to Geralt one by one. It took a bit more coaxing to get his lover to drink the sports drink, but soon that was gone too. Together they cuddled, entwined in one another until Geralt’s eyes were clear again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy. I don’t think y’all understand just how nervous I get posting these. I am not confident in writing smut at all, honestly. Which is a shame because I have lots of sexy ideas.
> 
> You know what makes me less nervous? Getting comments! When I know people like my work enough to comment, it makes me more likely to keep writing smut! So, if you did actually enjoy it, and want to read more of my filthy smut, drop me a comment, please. Even if it’s just some hearts, or a simple “I liked this.” You become my personal hero for the day. While you’re at it, comment on some other writers fics, too! Even if they’ve been posted for months, I can guarantee they’ll be delighted by the new comment! Writers basically need nice comments to live.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!  
> [Regular Blog](https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing Blog](https://borealwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
